


head in the game

by havisham



Series: havisham's SASO 2017 works collection [56]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Character Death, Dismemberment, F/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: Momoi (and Aomine) versus the zombie apocalypse.





	head in the game

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017 Bonus Round Five: Clue for [the prompt:](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/24808.html?thread=14980328#cmt14980328) Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki, Momoi in the Touou gym with her boyfriend's severed head.

Satsuki had been putting some finishing touches on a new dossier on all the promising first years from rival schools when she heard a crash behind her. It was late, practice was long over, so who was struggling in the leftover volleyball nets? 

She ventured closer to see that it was Sakurai. But not Sakurai as she was used to seeing him. The boy was deathly pale and there was blood caked around his mouth. His belly was also slashed open, but he was still moving, trying to grab Satsuki from where she stood. Immediately Satsuki knew what happened and what she should do.

The Touou Zombie Extraction Plan was a go. 

*

She found Dai-chan sleeping in his dorm room seemingly without a care in the world. He didn’t seem to register the screams and yells coming from outside at all. Satsuki had always told him that he could sleep through the apocalypse but here was the proof. She slapped him awake and his eyes bulged out when he saw what she was holding. 

“... Satsuki, why do you have a chainsaw?!” 

“It’s not a chainsaw,” Satsuki said patiently. “These are hedge trimmers. I also have baseball balls and helmets. We’re going to have to fight our way out.” 

“Out …? Of where?” 

“Honestly, Dai-chan, take look outside.” 

“I don’t want to, tell me what it is already.” 

“The end of the world,” Satsuki said, and tried not to grin too broadly. 

*

It wasn’t that she _wanted_ the world to end, not really. But fighting through a horde of zombies with Dai-chan was incredibly fun. Their years together had given them almost a sixth sense around each other -- Satsuki could always tell where Dai-chan was, and vice versa. They took out a lot of zombies just from the dorm entrance alone. 

Satsuki was used to watching the action from the sidelines and while she knew her work was important, it got boring, after a while, to see Dai-chan and the rest get all the glory. She kicked Imayoshi-senpai out of the way -- all the while as he was trying to gnaw at her shoes -- and shouted for Dai-chan to follow her. Their meandering escape route out of Touou took them through the gym, and that’s when she noticed that Dai-chan had slowed his pace. 

Already feeling the first feelings of dread, she turned to look at him. Dai-chan was pale underneath his brown skin. 

“Satsuki,” he said, “that bastard Imayoshi _bit_ me.”

“Oh. We’ll stop the bleeding and keep going!” Satsuki said brightly, but Dai-chan only shook his head. 

“I’m already -- Satsuki, you have to do it before I attack you.” 

Satsuki shook her head. She wouldn’t. Not Dai-chan. _Not him._

*

An hour later, Satsuki was ready to move on. She had taken as a weapon everything that could be used as a weapon from the storage rooms, including the rifles and birdshot from the hunting club. She also had food, some bottled water and a cellphone wrapped in plastic. And finally, in a backpack, snugly protected under layers of towels, was Dai-chan’s head. He could still blink and move his mouth, but of course he couldn’t speak -- he had no vocal cords, after all. 

Satsuki had never thought of herself as a sentimental girl, but she supposed life was full of surprises.


End file.
